Love At First Sight
by diseased-skittle
Summary: Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are in school. But what will happen when a new student shows up and Hiei finds himself falling for him? -Yaoi- R&R!
1. The New Student Arrives

Hello! I'm back with my 2nd fic! Muahaha! I hope everybody enjoys it, although it probably won't be that good either. -sigh- Woe is me..

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

  
  
  
  


* * *

Love at First Sight - Chapter 1 - The New Student Arrives   
  


* * *

It was just a normal, boring school day for Hiei. Hiei was your average guy. Well, besides the fact that he was a little short, but the girls in his school didn't seem to mind. All they could concentrate on was his good looks. Every time they could catch him off-guard, which was rarely, they would surround him and start asking him for dates.   
  


'Stupid girls,' thought Hiei.

  
  


He walked down the hallway towards his locker.

  
  


"Hey shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled.

  
  


Hiei rolled his eyes and kept walking. Kuwabara ran to catch up with him. They talked for a while, well Hiei mostly ignored Kuwabara's rambling about some girl that he talked to that morning. Hiei stopped at his locker and got his book and notebook for his first period class.

  
  


'Geometry..I HATE this class. All math classes are horrible. Hn. We shouldn't have to take anymore math classes, Algebra was enough for me.' he thought to himself while he looked at his old torn Geometry book.

  
  


Kuwabara was beside him at his locker still rambling on about that girl.

  
  


Hiei kept thinking about how horrible this day was going to be when he was soon kicked out of his thoughts by Yusuke's voice.

  
  


"Yo Hiei! Another bad school day has begun! I don't know why we have to even go to school. It just gives kids horrible headaches from thinking too much and...."

  
  


Yusuke's voice had soon faded away from Hiei's ears when he saw him. He was a tall redhead with emerald green eyes.

Hiei knew he was staring at this enchanting person, but he couldn't help it. Who was he? He had to find out. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Kuwabara's fist pounding into his skull.

  
  


"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, BAKA?!"

  
  


"Sorry shrimp, but Yusuke has been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes!"

They started arguing, but suddenly, at least 20 girls started running towards them.

  
  


"Oh no, not again." Hiei winced, waiting for the impact of 20 screaming girls, but it never came. Instead they ran past him and headed straight for the redhead.

  
  


The three boys turned around to see the new guy with a swarm of girls surrounding him, asking for dates, a phone number, his name, everything they could think of.

  
  


"Heh, looks like the girls here have found some new eye candy, eh Hiei?" Yusuke said while motioning towards the poor guy with 20 girls glomping him.

  
  


"What I wouldn't give to be that guy right now!"

  
  


Hiei scoffed at Kuwabara. "Is that all you can think of, baka? Girls? There's more to life than just girls, ya know."

  
  


The bell rang and Hiei and Yusuke started walking to class.

  
  


"What?! Like what?" Kuwabara ran after them.

  
  


~ In the classroom ~

  
  


Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara sat down in their desk and waited for the teacher to begin.

  
  


"Class, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining us today. His name is Kurama." The teacher motioned towards the door.

  
  


Kurama walked in and Hiei gasped. 'It's...him!'

  
  


"Please take a seat next to Hiei. Hiei, please raise your hand so Kurama will know who you are."

  
  


Hiei raised his hand slowly.

  
  


He gulped as Kurama sat down next to him. 'He's sitting beside me. Why am I freaking out like this? I've never acted this way before, it's ridiculous! Just calm down, Hiei. Everything's fine. It's just a new student.'

  
  


He looked over at Kurama to see him looking at him. Kurama smiled lightly.'

  
  


'Hmm...maybe today isn't going to be so bad after all...'

  
  


* * *

Woohoo! That's the end of Chapter 1. Sorry it's so short, but hopefully the next chapters will be much longer. I hope you guys like it so far! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! ~ Jessica 


	2. Lunch

Hey everybody! I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been very busy. But I'm not busy anymore, so do you know what that means? MORE UPDATES! Woooo!!!! =)

Anyways, here is the 2nd chapter and I hope you guys like it!

  
  


Disclaimer - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

--------

  
  


Love At First Sight - Chapter 2 - Lunch

  
  


--------

  
  


"Alright! Lunch time! Kuwabara ran to the cafeteria.

  
  


"What a dope." Yusuke added.

  
  


Hiei chuckled a little at Yusuke's comment. The boys stood in line and got their lunch. They walked to their table and sat down and started eating their, barely, edible lunch.

  
  


"Geez, you think they'd at least give us something GOOD for lunch if they expect us to be here every day!" Yusuke poked at his lunch with a fork.

  
  


Yusuke and Hiei looked over at Kuwabara to see him eating his lunch like a pig.

  
  


"That's....disturbing."

  
  


"I agree."

  
  


Hiei looked around the cafeteria and spotted Kurama. He was walking towards their table!

  
  


Hiei quickly looked down at his lunch, hoping that he wasn't caught staring, but he soon heard Kurama's voice.

  
  


"Um, heh, excuse me, but would you guys mind if I sat at your table? I'm the new guy and I have yet to make any friends. Kurama chuckled lightly.

  
  


"Sure! Have a seat and take a load off!" Yusuke grabbed a seat for Kurama.

  
  


"Oh, thank you!"

  
  


Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara talked and finished their lunches. Every now and then Hiei would add a sentence or two.

  
  


"So why did you move here?"

  
  


"My mother got a new job at one of the new factories here. It was too long of a drive to travel back and forth every day, so she just decided that we would move here."

  
  


"Do you like it here?" Kuwabara asked.

  
  


"Yeah, it's quite lovely. The nature is stunning, as are other things." Kurama glanced over at Hiei and smiled a little.

  
  


'Did he just..' Hiei wondered. ' I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I could've swore..he did! He directed that comment at me!'

  
  


Hiei blushed a little. "Um..I'm going to go throw away my trash.." Hiei said and ran off so they couldn't see him blushing.

  


Kurama wondered if he had done something wrong, he felt a bit sad after Hiei had rushed away. 'Did I make a big mistake..?'

  
  


The other boys continued to talk until the bell rang.

  
  


"Only two more classes to go." sighed Kurama. "I really want to go home and rest. Today has been so tiring."

  
  


"Kurama!"

  
  


He turned around.

  
  


"Oh, hell Mrs. Welford," he smiled.

  
  


"Can I speak with you for a moment, please?" she asked.

  
  


"Yes ma'am."

  
  


They walked off into the classroom.

  
  


"Kurama, I have noticed that your math grades are very high, so would you please do me a big favor?"

  
  


--A/N: I was going to stop there, but since I am such a nice person, I'll continue. muahaha! =) --

  
  


"Um, sure, I guess."

  
  


"Well, would mind tutoring? Starting tonight?" she asked with a hopefilled voice.

  
  


"Hmm..yeah, I suppose I could."

'There goes my plans to rest tonight,' he mentally sighed.

  
  


"Oh great! I was hoping you would!" she said cheerfully. "Here is the tutoring assignment and the student's name and address. He is expecting a tutor at 6:00pm tonight, although he doesn't know you are his tutor. But I don't think he'll mind, he's quite a nice boy. You two will probably become great friends." she smiled and walked away.

  
  


Kurama smiled at her and then walked to his locker to get his books for his next class.

  
  


-----

  
  


"Hiei, what did you make on your test?" Yusuke asked.

  
  


"A 68," he whined. 'This isn't good.'

"What about you?"  
  
"81," he replied.

  
  


"What did you make Kuwabara?"

  
  


"A...a.." Kuwabara looked up with big eyes and a dopey grin. "I got a 96! An 'A'! Oh yeah! I rule!"

  
  


He skipped and bounced around cheerfully chanting, "I got an 'A'!"

  
  


Hiei and Yusuke rolled their eyes and started to walk away from him.

  
  


"Hey guys! Wait up for the 'A miester!'"

  
  


They cursed Kuwabara under their breath.

  
  
  
  
  
  


==End Chapter 2==

  
  
  
  
  
  


Woo! That's all for this chapter! Thanks for reading it! I hope you liked it. The next chapter shall be quite entertaining. -wink wink- hehehehehe.. R&R!


	3. Author's Note

Hey everybody. I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been very busy and very sad. (Boyfriend troubles @_@ ) So lately I have turned into a major couch potato. It's been just like.. =lays on couch, watches tv, drools while watching tv, falls asleep while waiting for a phone call= Yeah...it's bad. I haven't even had the inspiration to write the other chapters. _ But I will! I promise! And hopefully soon too! 'Cause I hate it when I read an interesting fic and then the author never update again, so I don't want to do that to you lovely readers!

  
  


Anyways, enough of my rambling. I will return shortly with a new chapter(s). I swear I will! If I don't, then somebody can hit me or something..but not too hard, k? I'm fragile. x_X

  
  


~ Jess


	4. The Tutor

Hey everyone! I'm finally back. I'm terribly sorry for the wait. But if you read my last post (the author's note) then you'll know why I was gone. But anyways! Enough chatting, let's get on with the next chapter, shall we?

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

  
  


----------------

  
  


Chapter 3 - Tutoring

  
  


----------------

  
  
  
  


Hiei sat in his room looking at his Geometry book. 'Hn..when is that stupid tutor gonna get here? I'm tired of waiting.'

  
  


He got up and walked over to his window and looked down at the street. The street light flickered and then he saw something. It was a figure walking towards his house.

"Maybe that's the tutor, finally."

  
  


Hiei opened his door and sat down on the stairs and waited for a knock at the door.

  
  


Knock, Knock.

  
  


"I'll get it!" Hiei's mother rushed to the door and opened it.

"Why hello there! You must be Hiei's tutor! Come on in. He's sitting on the stairs right now, just go on upstairs to his room and you guys can start studying. I'll bring up a snack later," she said cheerfully.

  
  


"Hello ma'am, yes I am Hiei's tutor. My name is Kurama."

  
  


'KURAMA?!' Hiei gasped.

  
  


"Nice to meet you, Kurama." Hiei's mother smiled.

  
  


She then went back to the kitchen.

  
  


Kurama looked up at Hiei and smiled. "Why hello there, Hiei. Nice to see you again."

  
  


"Um..yeah..hello."

  
  


"Well, shall we get started with the tutoring?"

  
  


"Um..yeah..okay."

  
  


Hiei got up and motioned for Kurama to follow him. Kurama did as he was told and followed Hiei up the stairs to his room.

  
  


Kurama looked around the room. It was full of video game consoles, posters of movies, some clothes thrown about, and a computer. A typical guy's room. The walls were black and the ceiling had tiny glow-in-the-dark stars on it. Kurama smirked.

  
  


"Nice room, Hiei. I really like it."

  
  


"Yeah, I decorated it myself. My mother doesn't like it too much though, she says it needs more color, but I don't think so."

  
  


Hiei looked over at Kurama and sent him a secret smile. He sat down on his bed and opened his book, he looked over at Kurama again and cleared his throat.

  
  


"Um..you can sit down if you'd like."

  
  


"Oh..okay, thanks." Kurama sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

  
  


"So..let's get started on this Geometry." Kurama reached over to get Hiei's book and his hand slightly touched Hiei's. Both boys blushed and Kurama quickly moved his hand.

  
  


"I..I..I'm sorry." Kurama stuttered.

  
  


"It's..okay, don't worry about it.." Hiei replied.

  
  


They started working on some geometry problems and about 45 minutes later, there came a knock on Hiei's door.

  
  


"Hiei, dear, I've brought you and Kurama some milk and cookies." She walked in and put a plate of cookies on the bed and handed each of them a glass of milk. "There you go!" she smiled and walked out of the room.

  
  


"Well, I guess it was time for a break."

  


"Yeah, I agree. Plus, my mom makes some great cookies!" Hiei smiled.

  
  


They grabbed a cookie and started eating and drinking their milk.

After about 3 cookies each, they decided to stop eating.

  
  


Kurama looked over at Hiei and started chuckling.

  
  


"What's so funny?" Hiei questioned.

  
  


"You have chocolate on your face." Kurama said between chuckles.

  
  


"Hn." Hiei wiped his face with his shirt sleeve.

  
  


"It's still there."

  
  


Hiei wiped his face again.

  
  


"What about now?"

  
  


"You just smeared it. Here, let me help you.."

  
  


Kurama wiped the chocolate up with his finger.

  
  


Hiei looked up at Kurama and blushed slightly.

  
  


Kurama looked at Hiei's eyes. 'He has beautiful eyes..'

  
  


Hiei looked back at Kurama. 'Wow, his eyes are beautiful..'

  
  


Before he knew what he was doing, Hiei had leaned in for a kiss.

  
  


'His lips are so soft..'

  
  


Kurama was shocked, but didn't mind. He started to kiss Hiei back.

  
  


Hiei was surprised Kurama returned the kiss.

  
  


Hiei grabbed the back of Kurama's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the hypnotic kiss.

  
  


'Wait...what am I doing?! I can't do this..but it feels so right..'

  
  


Hiei pulled away and looked at Kurama and then looked away.

  
  


'I..uh..I'm sorry..but..'

  
  


"It's okay, Hiei..I need to go anyways."

  
  


Kurama grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room.

  
  


Hiei felt strange.. 'What just happened?' He reached up and touched his lips and then walked over to the window and watched Kurama walk away and disappear into the darkness that consumed the streets.

  
  


"Well, this will certainly change some things around here."

  
  


Hiei climbed into bed and soon fell asleep..dreaming about a certain redhead.

  
  


----------------

  
  


Bahahahaha! Awww..so sweet. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I added a little, uh, interaction. heheheheheh.. Please R&R and tell me what you think! ^_^


	5. Author's Note 2

Wow. It has been a super long time since I've been on here.

Since the last chapter, I've been really busy with school (then high school, now college). I would love to update this story for you guys, but unfortunately, I lost the notebook that contained this story and I can't remember any of it! 

If I find the notebook, I'll definitely update, but until then.. no more chapters. 

I'm very sorry, but thank you all for reading what chapters there were and reviewing!


End file.
